Midnight
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: HIATUS. Just as Spike goes to bite 18th Century Buffy, what if he didn't tease and taunt her, and instead just bit her...? He bites and she becomes Buffy, but before Angel can get him off of her Spike takes off with her. He gives her a choice, die or not
1. Happy Halloween

"**Midnight**"

**Disclaimer:** Well, what Joss doesn't know is I've hidden Spike under my bed, and I _never_ /I plan to give him back! He he ha-ha! I _My_ /I Spike cough cough sex slave cough!

**Summery: ** Just as Spike goes to bite 18th Century Buffy, what if he didn't tease and taunt her, and instead just bit her...? He bites and she becomes Buffy, but before Angel can get him off of her Spike takes off with her. He gives her a choice, die or unlive with him... What will she choose?

**Rating: ** R/NC-17

**A/N: ** Some spoilers for Season 2. Vampire Buffy!

_XXX_

Banner by Selene2 – It's awesome and I love it! http/img. : 1,502

**Chapter 1**

**Happy Halloween**

That night chaos reigned! People became monsters, the stuff nightmares were made of, and creatures that were never supposed to be real ran amok on the streets of Sunnydale, California. But that wasn't all; people who were strong became weak, frightened, and helpless. And the real monsters, the ones that did live in the cupboards and under the beds, and that hid in crypts and alleyways, took advantage and came out to play.

_XXX_

Spike strolled into the abandoned factory, child minions of many different demon varieties following. They ran towards the other humans present, and the one vampire and using their newly found demonic strength held them captive. The solider tried in vein to reach hold of his rifle, the ghost stood by watching helplessly unable to help anyone, the cat screamed and shouted as the monsters touched her and held her back while the vampire cried blood tears for his love he couldn't save.

Spike cockily sauntered towards the petrified girl. At seeing her in the pink billowy dress he felt a rush of lust rise and the blood shoot directly to his growing erection. The fear radiating from her worked with his lust to make him even harder. With a smirk he walked closer to her effectively bending her back over the crate. Looking down at her he softly brushed a lock of hair away from her face and smiled.

"Buffy!" Angel cried struggling in the child demons grasp.

But Spike didn't hear, he was too enraptured by the beauty beneath him. The feel of her body pressing against his had him desperate to rub against her. So he did, rocking his hips softly he heard her gasp and try to move away from the bulge in his pants. Her face turned a beautiful shade of crimson as his eyes locked with her hazel ones.

Turning her head to the side he whispered against her neck. "Lost little lamb." His fangs brushed her tender skin softly and to his surprise she didn't flinch away, just stayed as stiff as a board beneath him like she had always been. She wasn't even shaking anymore.

As he came towards her, Elizabeth began to panic, resisting the urge to faint because she knew men like him would have no trouble taking advantage of girls who fainted, even with the others in the room her virtue was at risk.

With a sniffle she back up against a crate, terrified as he leaned on top of her and trapped her beneath his hard chest.

With a sob she realized how handsome he looked even in the guise of a monster. She resisted the urge to run a hand along his ridged forehead, instead settling for trying to wiggle away from him. When he rocked against her and she felt the evidence of his lust poke her through the yards of fabric she blushed and stiffened.

He moved her hair out of her face ad neck and just stared at her, yellow eyes boring into her own. Slowly he lowered his head to press a kiss to her jugular, his fangs scrapping the skin. He whispered something and then his teeth where in her. With a deafening shriek, she began to struggle again. His hands gripped her arms and pinned her beneath him as he continued to drink from her.

"Buffy!" Angel roared again, but again neither heard him. Buffy caught up in her panic and Spike in his bliss.

_XXX_

Ethan's Costume Shop was shrouded in darkness; one figure lay sprawled across the floor writhing in pain, while another determinedly marched towards the statue of Janus. Raising it above his head and smashing it to the floor.

_XXX_

When the spell was broken, Buffy felt a shift the wig fell off the back of her head as it hung to the side allowing Spike to drink. He had already taken to much blood, and she was too weak to fight him. With a groan she turned her head as far as she could to look at him, still engrossed in feeding he hadn't noticed his minions revert back to frightened little kids. As she moved whatever blood she had left seemed to rush to her head, with another groan she fainted, at the mercy of a ruthless killer.

As he felt her move he stiffened slightly, he barely made out the voices of children that moments ago had been monsters and knew it was the same for Buffy, the slayer was back but he wasn't done with her. Retracting his fangs from her throat he turned to face the Scooby Gang minus Willow who had disappeared to who-knows-where and smirked.

"Happy Halloween, Peaches." He taunted Angel, as he turned back around, scooping up the unconscious slayer into his arms and fleeing from the warehouse.

_XXX_

Overcome with grief and shock, the remaining few gathered the children into groups and set about returning them to their parents, still waiting at the school. Angel headed out to find Giles and tell him what was happening, and then he'd look for Buffy. He prayed it wouldn't be too late, even if Spike was torturing her first at least she'd be alive.

_XXX_

After booking a room at one of Sunnydale's rat trap motels Spike headed up to the room, unconscious slayer still cradled against his chest. Closing the door behind him he placed the girl down gently on the bed, and crawled to lie beside her.

As she began to stir he gave her a grin. Waking up in a strange place almost caused Buffy to pass out again, not to mention the fact that the corset was digging into her waist painfully from the way she was lying. Seeing Spike next to her caused her to gasp as her eyes snapped open fully, darting around the room.

"You bit me." She spat out weakly, still reeling form the blood loss.

"You have a choice, pet. I'm going to kill you either way, but you can die," His eyes raked over her form, her chest heaving as she breathed shakily, fear overcoming her. "Or you can live with me, forever." She gasped at him and tried to draw away, but his hands caught her and pulled her tight against him, his erection once again pressing against her covered womanhood. "What'll it be, luv?" he asked huskily.

She opened her mouth to scream but was silence as he crushed his lips to hers, his tongue flicking out to invade the cavern of her mouth. With a groan Spike rolled on top of her, pulling at the skirts of her dress trying to get them up over her hips. His hands darted under them to rub along her panties, feeling her tense he drew his mouth from hers and slowly began to kiss along her jaw, trailing down along her neck and exposed collarbone.

"Sssh, kitten, it'll feel good, trust me." He kissed her again, and she surprised him by kissing back. Their mouths fussed as he hips arched off the bed at his touch.

"Spike." She moaned, and he growled at her fangs embedding themselves into her neck again. He pulled the blood from her slowly and as her heart rate slowed he pulled back and licked the wounds. Using his free hand he tilted her head to one side and placed it at his neck.

"Bite, my love." And she did, her teeth biting down twice as hard as his as they ripped at his skin viciously, drawing out small droplets of blood out through the miniscule gaps in his throat. He fisted the hand in her hair and pulled it back, letting go he scrapped his nails quickly over where she had bitten causing the blood to pool and flow freely. He moved his hand back to her head and pushed it down on the wound. With a lot less trouble Buffy began to drink the blood, lapping it off of his alabaster skin and swallowing it, before fusing her mouth to the wound and pulling more blood into her mouth.

As she drank from him, Spike slipped two fingers past the barrier of her underwear and inside her tight channel, relieved to find her dripping for him already. With a groan he pumped his digits in and out of her in time with her pulls on his blood.

"Buffy." He rasped against her throat as he curled his fingers inside of her, stroking her vaginal walls. Her hips thrust off the bed as she came, gulping down the blood in her mouth before slipping into oblivion. With a leer, Spike turned her onto her stomach and pulled the ties of the dress undone.

Peeling the heavy pink fabric from her lithe from he threw the material to the floor, quickly followed by his own clothes and climbed back onto the bed beside her, drawing her to spoon against his stomach as he drew the covers over them, and let his purring lull him to sleep.

**XXX**

Please review me…


	2. Rise & Shine

Sorry it took so long for me to get round to having it beta'd, no wait, I lie.. I had it beta'd and was too caught up in my other lives I forgot I had it beta'd… yes, I'm bad, spank me! ;)

Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter :D there were too many people to name separately LOL :D :D thanks, and I hope you like this chapter as much!

Thanks to Shady76 for beta'ing.

---------------------

B U **Words: ** /B /U 2,274

B U **Chapter 2** /B /U 

B U **Rise and Shine** /B /U 

A few hours passed, as the blond duo slept; unaware of the frantic teenagers searching the town for their missing friend. Every bar and club, each of the twelve cemeteries, the school and even the factory, filled with sleeping vampires, were searched. Each and every one of them was a dead end.

The group stood around Giles' living room, Willow and Angel slumped on the couch while Xander frantically paced. Giles resorted to downing large shots of whiskey as he waved a crystal over a map of Sunnydale, mystically searching for his lost charge.

When that proved futile Angel headed back out to patrol, while Giles rang friends of his, each a more powerful warlock than him hoping they would be able to find Buffy. Never once, did the thought that she may be dead her death being the object that stood in the way of them finding her, cross his mind.

I _XXX_ /I 

The blond female began to stir softly, wrapped in the arms of the male who held her naked form close to his, and moaned softly. Her eyes lazily opened as she looked around the room taking in the dirty cracked walls and the cheap wooden doors, the flowery carpet that stank of piss and old blood, and finally the bed. The big bed covered in stained sheets and filled with two blonds; herself and the male. The memories of the night before were blurry and curiosity began to eat away at her. Turning in the mans arms she stared at his face, expecting him to be asleep she was shocked to see two cobalt blue eyes peering at her from under long dark lashes.

"Mornin' luv." He whispered sleepily into her forehead.

As he spoke, the night's events came back to her with blinding clarity. "I'm a vampire." She whispered back to him, slowly meeting his eyes in acceptance.

"That you are luv." He smiled lazily and lifted one hand to tuck stray strands of blond hair behind her ear. "Hungry?" He smiled when she nodded at him, getting out of the bed he grabbed his jeans off the floor and stuck one leg into them.

"Sire?" Spike stopped and looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Come here." She cocked her finger and wiggled it in her direction. With a leer, Spike dropped his jeans again and sauntered towards her. He crawled onto the bed, moving on his knuckles as he came closer and closer over her. He stopped when he was directly on top of her, looking down with a grin his eyes conveying his lust and desire for her. With a laugh Buffy wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down onto her completely.

His lips crushed against hers desperately, and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to slip inside and swipe against hers.

"Spike." She groaned and bucked her hips up against his, both completely naked again.

His hand dove between them, stroking her into readiness. Her gasps and pleas for more drove him mad with desire, and as her legs slipped further open he positioned the head of his shaft against her opening.

Her hands came to rest on his buttocks; she gave him a squeeze and thrust upwards. With a cry of pain she was filled with him, her hands gripping his ass then moving up his back to hold onto his shoulders.

As she raised herself onto his length he growled against her ear softly, and with a moan felt himself tear through her membrane of innocence. He looked at her in shock as she cried out in pain. Gently spraying kisses over her face and neck he held as still as possible inside of her waiting until she was adjusted.

"Sssh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. It'll stop soon." He murmured incoherently into her ear, lovingly peppering her with kisses down her neck and along her collarbone, softly nipping on her shoulder with his blunt teeth.

As he bit her softly Buffy gasped and moved her hips upwards, when she felt no pain she did it again and this time Spike thrust against her in return. They moved like that for some time, separating and then surging together once more, frantic cries of pleasure and the sound of slapping flesh penetrated the silence of the room. His lips met hers again, his tongue seeking dominance of her mouth as hers stroked against his, allowing it entry.

Soon Buffy was screaming his name as she was swept away in a river of pleasure as her orgasm washed over her, her muscles clamping down on Spikes cock caused him to follow after her. With a bite to her neck Spike growled deeply as he withdrew his fangs and began to lick the wounds closed.

"Mine, forever mine."

With a smile, Buffy realized what he did; it called to her demon and told it to return the favor. With a pleasure filled growl Buffy's own fangs elongated and buried into her Sire's neck, drinking a small amount she pulled back and proudly announced her claim to him.

"Mine!" With a smile Spike stared at her, eyes filled with awe and happiness. Not even Dru had wanted to mate with him. As they stared at each other, they simultaneously opened their mouths to speak. "Yours, forever."

"So, pet, want me to show you how to hunt?" He grinned cockily over at her.

"Like you're so good." She muttered under her breath as she got out of the bed and lifted her dress distastefully for his inspection. "I don't want to go out in this." She told him with a pout. Frowning at the outfit, Spike nodded. The bulky pink dress would certainly cause unwanted attention, and he didn't want to risk running into her friends before she was fed.

He opened the door and took a quick look outside. "Have to make this fast, pet; the sun'll be up in an hour." With a grin, he took note of how little time she needed to cross over to the undead side. "Wait here." He pulled his t-shirt over his head and left the room closing the door behind him.

Heading down to the reception area Spike grinned flirtatiously at the young girl behind the desk. As he approached she made up some excuse and hung up the phone. He rested his arms on the desk top and leaned over making a show of looking down her top as she blushed at the attention.

"So, kitten, you got a name?" He asked huskily.

"Emma." She told him sounding a lot calmer than she was; inside she was all over the place. The gorgeous guy was flirting with her, I _her_ /I awkward little Emma!

"Well then, Emma, I have to confess I've been watching you, you know. I've stayed here before, and to tell the truth the place is a dump." She giggled softly as he insulted her place of employment. "I only come back in the hopes of seeing you." He ducked his head shyly, smirking quickly as she 'aww-d' him.

"I've never seen you around." She told him matter-of-factly, wondering why she was questioning his interest in her.

"I'm shy. I'm also not very good around women, so I prefer to hide my interest. But you, you're too much I had to talk to you." He ducked his head again and ran his hand through his mussed locks. "I was hoping you'd be willing to spend some time with me? Just to talk, unless you want more… I mean, you don't have to or anything but I've been dreaming of kissing you and making lo-" He raised his head, eyes wide in embarrassment. "Oh God, I didn't say that I swear!"

With a small laugh, Emma stepped around the desk and took his hand. "It's sweet. It's not busy so I guess now would be ok. I want you too." She told him, this time it was her embarrassment that was obvious, only she didn't have to fake it. "I need you to know, before we go anywhere, that I've never…" She trailed off biting her lip, sure he would have no interest in her now that he knew how inexperienced she was.

"Never?" He asked in amazement, she shook her head and he grinned. "Good, all mine then, aren't you luv?" With a smile she re-took his hand and followed him up to his room.

With purposely loud steps Spike walked up to his room, opening the door equally as loud earning him a strange look from the girl beside him. Ignoring her he heard Buffy move around the room, and once he couldn't hear her anymore, he pushed the door open and held it for Emma.

"Room, sweet room, luv." He whispered into her ear causing her to shiver in anticipation.

The smell of her arousal flooded the room as she spotted the bed, sheets rumpled and creased, inviting her to climb onto it and let this handsome stranger have his wicked way with her.

"Have a seat." She walked towards the bed and sat on the edge of it, patting the space beside her and he came to sit beside her. "How old are you?" He asked as his eyes raked over her, taking in her size.

"I'll be 17 soon."

"That's Buffy's age." He told her in delight. "You go to Sunnydale High?"

"No, I go to school just outside of town, my dad lives here though so I stay with him." She told him, frowning then as she looked at the dress on the floor. "Who's Buffy?"

At the mention of her name, Buffy came to the bathroom door opening it slightly and looking out. When the girl asked who she was the temptation was too strong. With a grin, Buffy flung the door open and stepped out.

"I'm Buffy. You are?" She looked the other girl, Emma, up and down then looked at Spike finding her wanting. The darker haired girl averted her eyes from the naked form of the blond intruder, blushing furiously. Buffy's eyes flashed with jealousy as she turned back to the girl and asked her lover why she was there.

"I plan to fuck the virginity out of her." He told the blond lewdly. The darker haired girl gasped at him and jumped from the bed. "Poor, naive little innocent girly thinks I care about her. Only met her today, she's just convenient."

"Why is she here?" Buffy asked impatiently, she was hungry and couldn't go out without clothes.

"I told you pet…" He trailed off at her angry glare. "Fine, fine, have no sense of humor. She looked about your size."

"She stinks." Buffy whined at him. Spike just laughed.

"Yeah, pet, she's horny!" Emma gave the blond a mean look and sniffed herself inconspicuously frowning when she didn't smell anything off. "Oh, it's not that sort of stink, Emma. You have to be one of us to smell it."

"What are you in a cult or something?" She cried in outrage, the guy had played her, she told him stuff, she let him in and he played her. "What the hell do you want from me?" He moved closer to her and pulled her back onto the bed pinning her beneath him. "I'm not sleeping with you now! Or you!" She shouted at Buffy. She struggled beneath Spike as he laughed.

"You could say. We're vampires."

She laughed at him. "That's your club name? Try and be more original, ok?" She mocked them.

Buffy grinned and moved closer. "Like, 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-now' maybe? Or, 'I'm-dead-so-are-you'? Wanna join that one?" She smiled at her, her face shifting as her fangs peaked out through the gap in her lips. With a scream Emma bucked underneath Spike.

"Did you see her face?" She asked him, in her hysterics missed his transformation. When she looked at him, she nearly passed out. He was a monster too. The handsome stranger that had taken a brief interest in awkward little Emma was a vampire!

With a growl Spike sank his fangs into her neck and drained her dry in seconds. When he pulled back he lifted her further onto the bed and grinned. "Here are your clothes."

As she dressed, he looked back out the door frowning. "Took longer than I thought, we have about 40 minutes to feed you, luv."

"I don't like that." He titled his head and stared at her. "Calling me 'luv', I don't like it. You called her that."

"Jealous?" He asked her cockily.

"Insanely." She told him matter-of-factly, buttoning up Emma's pink shirt. Slipping into her shoes from the night before, she held her hand out to Spike.

I 'Oh, can't wait 'till she meets Dru.' /I He thought sarcastically. Buffy wasn't going to be too happy about that, he wagered.

"Your shoes don't match." He told her pointing to the kitten heeled hot pink shoes on her feet.

"Emma's trainers don't fit." She walked towards the door with Spike following her. "Quickly ok? I'm starving."

"Yeah, I bet you are. Fledglings usually eat as soon as they wake. I'm sorry." He ducked his head in shame; he wasn't turning out to be a good Sire.

"You're a great Sire." She told him softly, leaving the motel with Spike running to catch up; taking her hand in his he dragged her off towards one of the closest cemeteries in search of a meal. "The best a girl could want."

B **XXX** /B 


End file.
